The Fallen Fal'Cie
by Kai Yukimura
Summary: The Life of a Fal'Cie isn't always what it's cracked up to be. Especially when you are stripped of your Fal'Cie status and your magical powers to live as a regular human in Cocoon for over 500 years when you were from Pulse.


**_Summary: The Life of a Fal'Cie isn't always what it's cracked up to be. Especially when you are stripped of your Fal'Cie status and your magical powers to live as a regular human in Cocoon for over 500 years when you were from Pulse. This is the life of Andraste, as she suffers the punishment the Maker granted her, and she learns more what humans are really are like. Warning: Contains some blood and gore, depression, Incest, yuri, language, probably sexual things and some other things._**

**Kai: Yes I decided to make a fic on my OC Andraste ^^ who is a Fal'Cie O.o or... well she gets demoted to a regular human (except her lifespan stays the same as a Fal'Cie just no magic or anything) and so ya in a rp of mine and a friends, we made up that all the Fal'Cie are basically brothers or sisters and this is important for later reasons o.o anyways as for canons, they'd appear in later chapters cause well... Andraste is living like this for over 500 years and the group isn't born yet O.O If you don't enjoy reading this on a OC Fal'Cie then don't read. I do not own Asurious, she is belonged to my friend Oerba Yun Zafia. Thank you ^^**

**The Fallen Fal'Cie**

**Prologue**

They say that life is full of mysteries, so many discoveries to be made and learn and yet it is impossible to learn them all. Mankind's mind has always craved for knowledge and yet they fear the unknown. They are an interesting race, since the day they were created to roam the lands. In a sense, they were selfish and greedy. All living things possess this though, though most do not have the knowledge as humans do.

It is a bit funny how they developed. They do not possess strength as that of a Behemoth, nor the speed of that of a Chocobo. Not even close. Yet they possess so much knowledge, building things to get their resources.

Now a days, these creatures have managed to create such a society, filled with flying machines and fighting machines to help with battle. Though, because of their now multiple numbers and their expanding society, the land that once was made by the Make is slowly dying.

Gran Pulse is the only one who remains green and full of life. Cocoon is filled with sky scrapers and machines. Two completely different worlds… are at war. My brothers and sisters on Pulse were angered for the humans for going too far with their knowledge and their forever continuing hunger for it.

This has brought fear onto the people of Cocoon, as Pulse Fal'Cie made l'cie and planned to destroy Cocoon. Fear what they do not understand, fear of the unknown, fear of the great power the Pulse Fal'Cie bring.

I was not present when this occurred, though I was on the enemy lines of my brethren.

I do not know if my kind started off small when the Maker created us, though I remember when I first saw her. Such a brilliant light she had. I thought of her as a mother for I had none, nor did any other Fal'Cie. She greeted me with kindness though she immediately told me my purpose and what I was supposed to do for now.

My job was to watch over all that is light. Bring life into the world then guide returning souls to their rightful place. Make the sun and moon glow brilliantly. I was the source of hope and life in the world and I must watch over all, do not hate or bring pain. Do not kill and do not commit a crime. Do what it takes to protect.

The Fal'Cie of Light and Life, is what I was intended for.

At first, I was curious. I asked many questions, wishing for some knowledge. My knowledge grew over the years till many came to me for advice in many aspects though some were similar. Love, wealth, decisions, and many other problems; though I was still curious of the human race and their ability to do what I couldn't it seemed, to love and to live a normal life as theirs.

After the Maker had told me my purpose I was sent on Gran Pulse. I loved the land, it was so full of beauty and it was stunning, it was incredible that the dear Maker had made this. I watched over the land, exploring it out of curiosity. I soon had met Brother Titan; he was a titan indeed for his superior size. I learned from him all the different creatures of the world.

I enjoyed learning from my brothers and sisters though some would not answer. Like Atomos, he would not bother to stop to answer my questions as he continued digging tunnels. Dahaka ignored me and just continued wandering around and Bismark was not all too happy when I came onto his territory.

Some other brothers and sisters were friendly, most were too busy. There was one who I became close too since the first day I was created. Sister Asurious, Fal'Cie of destruction and love. We were born pretty close to the same time with one another. Same day in fact and we grew close though we were total opposites. She caused destruction, killing many and bringing on natural destructions, while I brought life. Since then we were always together, loving one another to the point it was confusing. Though I will not talk of that for now, it is not an honorable tale.

In her human guise, which she enjoyed being in more than her Fal'Cie form, she resembles a young and attractive teen with golden hair and eyes her hair is done up in a ponytail. She wore any outfit that comes to mind as her powers make it possible. Her human form is 5.6, an inch taller than I am. Her true appearance is a mechanical being with 3 heads. Each head has glowing red eyes and horns on their heads and her mouths are always grinning darkly. Her body has 6 mecha-wings with arms and legs that are armored and she has body armor and claws on her hands and feet. She looks humanoid also except for her body resembles that of an armored creature. Yet I found her slim and attractive...

Asurious was a Fal'Cie created to guide humans with her wisdom as she was very knowledgeable of matters concerning daily life and other human aspects... She caused destruction, killing many and bringing on natural destructions, while I brought life. Since then we were always together, loving one another to the point it was confusing. Though I will not talk of that for now, it is not an honorable tale. But she was in charge of creating disasters such as storms and quakes. She envied the Maker for giving her such a chaotic task and at one time, even rebelled against her rule and decided to use her power freely. This got her punished severely... Asurious then agreed to continue her tasks.

Asurious also helped with love, and often after the humans came to be, she enjoyed messing around with them with love matters for her own pleasures. I never enjoyed it though I let Asurious do as she liked no matter the pain.

I was as large as her in my Fal'Cie form, a mechanical humanoid form, chained to a giant metal plate with golden and blue designs. The chains were wrapped all around me and my eyes were colorless, I had a crown and some other mechanical accessories though I wasn't all that special compared to some of my brothers and sisters.

Then soon the Maker created humans. I was curious of what they were at first though I listened as the Maker explained and told me to watch over them. They were so different then the other creatures, I wished to watch them and learn.

Asurious was curious but not as interested as I was at the time. The humans soon evolved into a society, living in villages as they came up with traditions and other things. It was quite interesting really, and so I watched them grow, some even saw me as their goddess though I knew only the Maker as such a thing.

Then one day… the Maker left both Gran Pulse and Cocoon. My brothers and sister didn't know what to do without their mother. I was lonely also and saddened when she was gone, though I had Asurious to comfort me as I comforted her. We weren't as devastated as our brethren, for we had each other and believed the Maker had her reasons.

Centuries past and the humans grew more and more knowledgeable, till my own problem arose. Brother Voran.

He was the Fal'Cie of darkness. Unlike me who grew stronger with light and hope, creature's lighter selves, he grew stronger over the darkness in creature's hearts. He was all but shadow, only physical form being a mechanical eye along a pair of sharp teeth, though they were easily hidden under his shadowy body.

He created a village called Vanibia, and he ruled as their 'god.' The village was based off 'the strongest prevail, the weak perish.' Vanibia was a harsh tribe, they worked to death, you fail at a job or a hunt, you would get whipped. Failure of being perfect in combat were whipped or executed. It happened a lot due to severe punishments. You must hunt two behemoths to become a full member or reach adult hood. Marriages were arranged so to get the best breeding and breeding was constant till the woman was dried up.

Children were separated from their mothers at birth and put in a separate building for training. A mother's love would only get in the way.

This continued on for many years till the day Voran branded two women, one being the runt of the tribe, Vanibia Tai Kion. The other was the top warrior, or second in command of the village, Vanibia Zie Fio. Kion was friends with the two people many know now; Oerba Yun Fang and Oerba Dia Vanille, the ones to be Ragnarok though that is not known as of yet. Fio was the village top warrior, flirted with many women and bared many children, ten in fact.

Fio and Zafia, Fang's younger sister of the Oerba, met one another and fell for one another though the two tribes did not enjoy each other's company. Vanibia finding Oerba weak while Oerba found Vanibia heartless and so were not pleased with their relationship, already displeasing with Fio's branding.

Fio was punished for disobeying orders against Oerba as well as Kion for simply being too kind. The tribe decided for the two to go speak with Voran with their injuries, forcing them to crawl.

That was when Voran did something horrifying and decided to torture the two to feed his power. With the Maker gone, Voran wished to become the new 'Maker' or god of everything and rule over Gran Pulse and Cocoon. With the growing darkness in the humans hearts, so did his power especially from his main source. Vanibia. I decided to put a end to his disasterous plan and so I appeared before him and made a drastic decision. I forced a divine being into the two Vanibian l'cie. Similar to Ragnarok though this being was known as De elementaire Draak van de Spleet, Draak for short, the being of yin and yang, each half sealed into one of the l'cie's. Draak was so powerful, I was forced to split the being into two.

Draak was a humanoid being who was very large and tall, lean and smooth. The left side of their body being pitch black with red linings and symbols while the right only being a light blue/white with clear blue and white linings and symbols. Has large 4 pairs of dragon-like wings and two split dragon tails. Ranpu, the lighter half, has clear eyes like pure white blue eyes while Mei, the dark half, has clear blood red eyes. The being was created long ago by a Fal'Cie to overrun the Maker though Draak ended up destroying their creator and wrecking havoc across the lands and so they were sealed away by the Maker.

It was the only way I could think of to stop Voran and end Vanibia. Kion and Fio transformed into Draak and soon obliterated Vanibia, Voran's power source and they crystallized, finishing their focus they placed upon them. To cause more suffering and destruction, though in doing so, Voran weakened. I suffered the consequence of killing innocents, though Draak destroyed them, I was the one who unleashed them and caused so many deaths.

The Maker came to me, though not in her true form. She simply came as a spiritual orb, it had been so long since I had seen her true form that I hardly remember now. She was angry. I went against her will and so I was to be punished for my actions. At the time Asurious was with me, she helped me seal Draak and she agreed that Vanibia needed to be destroyed. She was willing to take responsibility but I knew it was all my fault. So I begged the Maker to punish me instead and not Asurious. I would take any punishment, even if it meant my end. It was the punishment I was expecting. The Maker showed me mercy, and agreed to my pleas.

Asurious was sad though I paid no heed, it needed to be done and so I took my punishment, though I awoke to a shocking conclusion.

This is my story. The story of a Fallen Fal'Cie.


End file.
